


Saturn

by hiraethnefarious



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Grumpy - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethnefarious/pseuds/hiraethnefarious
Summary: Edward did not like Rosalie when he first met her. She was a shallow, wild, and angry blonde woman who seemed just, entirely, too much. Rosalie did not like Edward either. Snobbish, rude, and impossible to get along with. But, as Edward did state, their existence is incredibly lonely. So, they eventually get closer to each other.“Just let me go!” she cries out, finally opening her golden eyes and looking at him. For once, Edward feels bad for the woman. He can hear how distraught she is, and if he could, he wishes he could take it away from her.Edward can only shake his head before answering, his eyes still searching her face. “I cannot do that.”
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 11





	Saturn

Edward remembers seeing Rosalie, for the first time. The wild scarlet eyes, filled with blood-lust, and her wild jaws snapping and snarling. Her blonde hair flew around her face and her clothes were ripped and torn. The venom was making her body burn and she screamed, so loudly, it echoed through the wall. She was lying on the floor, writhing, and Esme was yelling at her son and husband. 

“You sentenced her to this life, Carlisle! And you did so, selfishly!” Esme roars. The petite woman was rarely angry, but she disagreed with the decision her husband made. 

Carlisle looked momentarily remorseful before speaking, “I thought it would be best, for Edward-”

Edward quickly interjects, with angry words, “That was not your decision to make!” He roars and looks back down at the woman. Edward wrinkled his nose, glaring at the blonde woman on the floor. He vowed, no matter what, that he would never allow himself to be attached to this woman. 

o0o  
Rosalie didn’t like Edward either. Truthfully, she did not have the attention span to offer him much thought because her thirst was so intense. Edward was the one who had to try and control her when she began hunting. He had taken her to the woods, where she mauled a bear to death and feasted so ferociously that even he felt sick to watch her. 

Rosalie’s mouth dripped with blood, and it pooled down her neck and breasts and even stuck to her golden hair. Her scarlet eyes darted to Edward, who rolled and shook his eyes. “You must learn to control your thirst,” He snaps at her, his golden eyes seemingly engraving into his eyes. 

Rosalie snarls at him, furious, as more blood drips down her throat. “Do not tell me what to do.” It is obvious to her that Edward is not attracted to her and does not fawn after her like everyone else did before she was turned. She is angry about that. No one has ever shown her such disdain as Edward has. 

o0o  
Two months after Rosalie turned, the Cullens moved to London. Rosalie is simply too well recognized in New York, and Carlisle wants to begin reintroducing her to humans again. So, Edward begrudgingly took her to the opera. He is angry that she knows more about music than he does, but he plays piano better than her. One thing is blatantly clear; they love music. 

Rosalie is sitting in her dark, velvet-covered room when he comes in to inform her. 

She has her knees drawn up to her chest, her wild blonde hair is sprawled across her shoulders while her golden eyes stare at the window. Edward can tell Rosalie is beginning to fall into a depressive state, clearly mourning and understanding the loss of her human life. Edward did not have any comforting words to offer her. He knew she loved music, and knew more about it than even he did, so that’s the only remedy he can offer. 

Edward drops an ivory gown on her lap, and Rosalie raises an eyebrow. “What’s this?” she inquiries. She runs her fingers over the fabric, satin, with lace embroidery on the cap sleeves. The fabric has a strong scent, a floral scent like perfume. 

Edward huffs, before rolling his eyes and pulling a bow tie out of his suit pocket. She notes how it is the same fabric as the gown in her hands. “It’s a dress,” 

Rosalie snaps her jaws at him before standing up, shaking the dress out. “I know it is a dress, foolish man,” she snarls at him. It is a delicate item; simple ivory satin which would cascade down her body and flow into a slight train in the back as she walked. The only detailing was the intricate lace on the arms. “But, why did you give it to me?” 

Edward shakes his head before smirking, looking to the window, where people bustled around on the streets. “Because I am taking you to an opera.”

Rosalie’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and she quickly shakes her head. “Why on earth would you do that?” 

“Because I know what you’re feeling. I know you are getting accustomed to this life. At least this way, you can enjoy something human. Get ready in ten minutes,” Edward responds before sulking out of the door. 

Rosalie watches him, sneering, but decides to humour him. She stands, slipping off her nightgown, and letting it drop in a pile around her feet. 

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Rosalie makes her entrance. Edward is sitting on the bottom stair of the large staircase. He can hear the ruffle of her gown as she starts descending the stairs.  
I wonder if he likes it.  
Edward smirks when he hears her thoughts, and he turns and looks at her. Rosalie is a vision, truly. Her blonde hair is swept into a chignon, and she's opted out of any covering on her shoulders. A singular ruby necklace hangs from her neck, a gift for Esme. 

She shrugs her shoulders, “Well, what do you think?” she inquiries as she walks down the stairs. 

“You’ll do,” Edward mutters before gesturing to the door. Unfortunately, as soon as the door opens, a young mother and her baby walk past the house. Edward freezes, as does Rosalie. Her eyes gaze after the duo and Edward can sense the pained mixture of resentment, jealousy, and bloodlust. 

“I’m not ready for this,” Rosalie chokes out as she quickly begins walking backwards into the house. Carlisle had come down the stairs and he quickly seized her arm. She has her eyes shut and Edward can tell how much difficulty she is having controlling her thirst; and how repulsed she is by it.

o0o  
After the incident, Edward decided to move Rosalie to a small cottage Carlisle had purchased in the English countryside. It overlooks the sea and is isolated and away from other people. A heavy mist typically hangs in the air. Today, on the third month after her transformation, that is the weather that greets Rosalie as she stands, staring at the grey waves as they roll and tumble onto the sand. Edward sits on the grassy mound, overlooking the beach where Rose now stands with her toes in the water. Carlisle and Esme had meetings back in London, despite the fact Esme was hesitant to leave Rosalie, due to her ever-growing contempt. Edward assured them he would watch her. 

Rosalie steps closer to the waves, her toes in cold water, as she grips her blue cloth dress tightly. He rises from his place, quickly walking down on the beach to join her. Her furious thoughts are radiating and moving so rapidly he cannot tell what she is thinking. 

“Why are you so angry?” He inquires. He glances down at his blonde companion, who is fuming. 

“What an awful existence, this is.” Rosalie spits out as she glares at the ocean and the wild, grey waves which crash and spew foam at the shoreline. 

“It is a rare and lonely existence,” he mutters as he once again diverts his eyes away from her, instead, looking at the ocean again. 

For one brief second, all thoughts in her head cease. She looks at him, almost hopelessly, and is defeated. But, on the beach, Rosalie finally hits her breaking point. Edward could feel her do it. His head snaps over to her, just as she made the decision. Her golden eyes are staring at the stormy waves, crashing on the beach. Edward is too late to try and catch her before she runs into the sea. 

Rosalie can’t die, she knows that, but it won’t stop her from trying. Edward is chasing after her immediately, throwing himself into the waves and desperately looking for her body. He sees her, being beaten and smashed against the seafloor and boulders. Her blonde hair is serving as a beacon and he reaches her instantly, grabbing her shoulders and kicking up to the surface, as quickly as he can. 

Rosalie screams at him and tries in vain to shove him off. “Let me go!” 

Edward maintains his vice-like grip on her body, growling at her and shaking his sopping wet hair out of his face. “I won’t watch you try to kill yourself!” 

Rosalie snarls before another wave crash over her face and she slams her hands against his chest and they continue bobbing in the water. “You do not control me. I will stop hunting, I’ll do anything to escape this life!” She roars at him before Edward grits his teeth and heaves her back to the shore. He is stronger than she is- so with a forceful thrust, she is tossed back onto the cold sand. Using his speed, he quickly throws himself out of the water, his body crashing on top of hers. He pins down her arms, as Rosalie thrashes and snaps her jaws. 

“Just let me go!” she cries out, finally opening her golden eyes and looking at him. For once, Edward feels bad for the woman. He can hear how distraught she is, and if he could, he wishes he could take it away from her. 

Edward can only shake his head before answering, his eyes still searching her face. “I cannot do that. I will not watch you try to kill yourself. If you won’t hunt for yourself- do it for me. Don’t make me watch you die. You wouldn’t make me watch that- would you?” 

Had Rosalie had breath, she would have been sobbing and gasping for air. Instead, her calm body goes limp and she squeezes her eyes shut. Edward is still on top of her, shaking his head. Rosalie lets out another scream before she violently kicks Edward off. He spirals over the sand before crashing back into the water. 

“I hate you,” she spits out at him, her words seeping with anger and venom. He is back on his feet and is glaring at her. 

“I’m not fond of you, either.” He responds, in an equally bitter voice. He may hate her- but he still won’t let her slip away, not while he is there.


End file.
